That Night
by anishi
Summary: Senja. Masa lalu. Pelangi. Semua tentang kita. Kaisoo! GS!


Title : That Night

Cast : Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Leingth: Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Inspirasi dari Cerpen Senja Yang Sempurna.

Warning : GS, Alur kecepatan, Eyd gagal, All as Jongin POV. And TYPO

Sebuah senja yang sempurna terbentang indah di langit. Settingan senja yang sengaja aku pesankan khusus untuk pertemuan kita setelah dua tahun tidak pernah bertemu. And I know dari segi manapun aku yang salah, sudah membuatmu pergi dari kehidupan kita ㅡaku dan kau. Aku yang terlalu menutup diri; bersikap acuh dan sama sekali tak menganggapmu ada. Tapi semua yang ada pada diriku pasti mempunyai sebab. Yaitu : Aku terlalu sering diberi harapan kemudian ditinggalkan ketika mereka bosan singkatnya trauma dengan sesuatu yang dinamakan 'ikatan' pengecualian untuk keluarga dan kerabat kerja.

Aku tidak perduli seberapa banyak aku menghabiskan uang untuk membuat suasana pantai kecil ini dengan settingan semauku. Toh orang tuaku setuju-setuju aja. Selain itu aku juga bercermin. Aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan ayahku, sebagai seorang sekretarisnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Direktur utamanya. Atau mengurus perusahaan beliau di cabang negara lainya. Tapi aku tetap bertahan di Seoul, karna hatiku mengatakan kau tidak akan pernah lari dari kota ini.

Senja itu dilengkapi dengan kepingan berkas cahaya matahari merah berbentuk hati yang tepiannya bergerigi, tidak megah dan pongah. Hanya matahari kebanyakan membiarkan langit memilih berselimut dengan cahaya redupnya. Kabut. Hitam. Kesedihan. Tidak aku tidak merasa sedih. Hanya takut. Aku takut.

Aku sang langit dan kau matahari. Itu adalah kutipan yang aku dengar dan selalu teringat dari serpihan kenangan kita yang lebih banyak menyakitkan, untukmu tentu saja.

Bersama senja itu, aku menyiapkan dua meja ㅡbukan aku sebenarnya teman Ayahku yang kebetulan pandai dalam hal seperti iniㅡ untuk kita berdua, aku dan kau, ditemani suara ombak yang berdesir halus yang kau bilang sama dengan sesuatu yang kau rasakan saat didekatku, dan juga bentangan pasir putih yang dua pasang jejak kaki diatasnya membingkai. Aku ingin semua berjalan sempurna, sesuai dengan penantian keberanianku selama dua tahun belakang ini. Aku ingin menyatakan bahwa "Aku mencintaimu" Dan keberanian itu terkumpul hari ini, kemarin aku menelponmu, mengajak bertemu dan hari ini adalah saatnya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya jika sesuatu yang kusiapkan adalah buruk ㅡtidak aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Sejauh yang kutau, kau teramat menyukai senja dan pantai, aku tentu saja.

Sudah sekitar 15 menit aku menunggu kehadirnmu. Keringat sedikit mengalir di pelipisku. Aku takut kau pergi, tidak akan datang dan beralih membenciku. Tidak aku tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi.

Aku mengajaknya bertemu adalah untuk membuat Kyungsoo ㅡseseorang yang aku tunggu merasa puas dan sudah tidak ada lagi keraguan dihatinya. Membuat penantian gadis manis itu berhenti dan benar-benar bisa memilikiku seutuhnya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Terlalu sering aku membuatnya kecewa, menangis atau hal menyakitkan lainnya.

Dan saat dua tahun lalu ㅡdimana Ia benar-benar menyerah dengankuㅡ walaupun aku yakin dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sadar selama ini : dia adalah pengisi jiwaku yang kosong dan penuh ketakutan.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku Jongin, ya Aku tau tidak sepatutnya aku berkata kalimat ini tapi... Aku hanya ingin kau bebas tidak merasa takut dengan apa yang mudah untuk kau gapai. Hanya saja trauma yang kau rasa harus dihilangkan. Aku tidak pernah lelah denganmu sekalipun aku mengatakan bahwa aku lelah itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Aku tau kau adalah langit hitam yang lama-lama akan runtuh dengan kedatangan berkas sinar matahari. Dan aku menginginkan itu. Kau langit dan aku matahari" Tapi egoku terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar menjawab ; menyangkal omongannya yang sebenarnya benar.

"Baiklah. Aku mungkin matahari yang gagal membuat langit hitam menjadi putih menjadi senja yang dipadu matahari. Tidak ada gunanya aku terus disini, terus seperti ini. Aku akan pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini" Kemudian Ia pergi keluar Apartemen luasku sendirian. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengejarnya ; menghalanginya untuk pergi atau sekedar berkata "don't go. I need you to stay" tidak egoku tidak bisa luntur saat itu. Aku hanya diam dan menunggu waktu dan dua tahun adalah waktu yang terlewat begitu saja, tanpa ada celotehan gadis itu yang pasti akan mendapat kalimat kejam dariku. Dan kau? Justru tertawa atau sekedar menangis dibelakangku mungkin. Aku tau itu.

Aku ingin malam ini berjalan sempurna dengan senja, dan desiran halus ombak.

"Emm.. maaf Jongin aku terlambat ada sedikit urusan" Suara itu. Ya Tuhan masih saja selembut dulu. Aku berdiri dan menatapnya. Bahkan aku baru sadar Ia memiliki mata yang indah dan bercahaya.

"Oke tak masalah" Jawabku seraya menyuruhnya duduk begitupun aku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama ya tidak bertemu" Ucapnya. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, yang jelas aku bisa saja pingsan saat ini. Senyumnya bahkan terlalu manis untuk dikatakan.

"Baik-baik. Kau sendiri?" Jawabku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidak lebih baik dari dua tahun lalu" Jawabnya. Kenapa? Karenaku?

Dan ya jantungku berdep terlalu kencang bagaimana mendengar komentarmu tentang senja ini.

"Aku memesan senja ini untukmu"

"Oh ya?" Ia mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling.

"Senjamu. Senja kita..."

"Indah, indah..." Kata-katanya biasa, tanpa makna. Aku menatapnya. Apakah Ia masih marah padaku? Apakah Ia masih menyimpan kekecewaan itu dalam hatinya?

"Aku... ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" Ia mentapku senyumnya masih jelas terlihat mewarnai wajah manisnya.

"Aku juga" Nadanya sehangat matahari barat yang kuketahui.

"Ladies first.." Ucapku takut-takut.

"Aku menyukai hujan" bisiknya. "Hujan tebal yang luruh rapat hingga tak menyisakan pandangan, yang membuatmu takut melangkah untuk menembusnya. Takut diseberang sana tidak ada apapun yang menantimu." Aku masih setia menatap dan mendengarnya. "Takut kamu tidak akan pernah berhasil mencapai tepiannya dan terperangkap di tengah sengatan airnya yang menusuk kulit dan membutakan mata" Ia tersenyum, tanganya menggenggam jariku erat, begitupun aku menggemnnya erat. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin kehilangannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dan kau tau? Kau lah yang membuatku jatuh cinta dengan hujan. Selalu kamu. Semuanya kamu.."

"Mengapa bisa?" Tanyaku sedikit meremas jarinya lembut.

"Kau tau? saat aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu dan pergi dari apartemenmu diluar hujan deras dan aku berfikir kau seperti hujan. Membasahiku. Membuatku dingin dan tidak lantas menyerah untuk sampai hanya karna terjangan hujan yang terlewat besar. Sebenarnya ada suatu saat hujan itu berhenti diganti dengan matahari, dan munculah pelangi. Kau hujan aku matahari. Dan kita adalah pelangi" Ucapnya.

"Teori yang bagus. Aku mencintaimu" Ucapku to the point. Aku tidak suka bertele-tele sepertinya. Tapi aku mencintainya yang suka bertele-tele.

"Jongin..." Ia melepas genggamanku dan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Bisa kuliahat kristal yang masih tertahan di sudut matanya. Aku bernajak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Aku serius" Ucapku setelah sampai didepannya. Menyamakan tinggiku denganya yang sedang duduk menahan air mata. Kristal bening itu mengalir. Ia memelukku erat.

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang, aku disini. Menyayangimu. Mencintaimu"

"Aku juga Jongin" Ucapnya. Seperti kataku sebelumnya MALAM INI HARUS BERJALAN LANCAR dan semuanya terjawab 'IYA'

Aku melepas pelukanya, menangkup kedua pipinya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Soo. Aku mohon. Maafkan aku, dulu mungkin hatiku masih hujan dan kau ㅡmatahari masih kalah dengan hujan. Seperti teorimu. Tapi kini matahari dan hujan bersama menjadi pelangi" Ia mengangguk.

"Dan soal senja, kau bukan lagi senja yang tidak megah dan pongah kau senja yang terlewat indah. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Soo" Aku kembali memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan rasa sayangku padanya lewat pelukan ini.

"Aku juga Jongin" Dan kemudian aku menciumnya, dibawah senja settingan ini dan desiran halus ombak.

END!

Nyaaa itu apa wkwk padahal cerita aslinya baguss banget aku sampai nangis loh:') Terharu banget. Ini hanya terinsprasi cerita aslinya tentu saja lebih bagus. Dan beda jauh dari iniTapi ada juga yang mirip. Sedikit kalimatnya saya ambil juga :D

Dan buat Stuck In You saya usahakan fast update :)

So. Mind to RnR?

sign

ansihi


End file.
